1. Technical Field
This invention relates to oral hygiene products and, more particularly, to a dental floss dispenser with water reservoir for providing users with an easy and convenient means of wetting the floss with fluid disinfectant to render it more comfortable and hygienic for use.
2. Prior Art
Proper hygiene is a key factor in maintaining a healthy and happy existence. Reducing germs and bacteria, hygiene practices are important for making a person feel clean and fresh on a daily basis. Taking a quick shower or enjoying a long, hot soak in the bathtub, are some activities that can cleanse the body and refresh the spirit. In particular, maintaining proper oral hygiene is crucial to ensure overall good health. Although most adults realize the considerable role daily brushing plays in maintaining health, many overlook the importance of using dental floss. Flossing between the teeth after each meal is an absolute must, if one wishes to keep their breath fresh, teeth clean, and gums healthy. Brushing teeth properly and consistently helps to remove most dental plaque; however, brushing alone cannot remove plaque that is located in places that a toothbrush cannot reach, particularly in between teeth. In addition to removing plaque, flossing also helps to dislodge debris that adheres to teeth and gums, and serves to polish the teeth. Most dentists recommend that flossing should take place at least once a day for two to three minutes each time to be most effective.
Unfortunately, flossing the teeth can be a difficult and unsettling task, simply because the rigid, dry floss can cause discomfort when sliding between the teeth and against the gums. As such, many consumers opt to skip this important hygiene procedure, only to be diagnosed with cavities or other forms of tooth decay on their next visit to the dentist office.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a dental floss dispenser with fluid reservoir that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides an easy and convenient means of wetting the floss with fluid disinfectant to render it more comfortable and hygienic for use.